


i'm not mad at you.

by 365247 (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, hello i am back on my bs, kinda soft ig, younghyun is sick and sungjin is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/365247
Summary: Sungjin gets easily worried over his boyfriend, Younghyun, but he rarely shows it. Whereas Younghyun... gets sick easily.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	i'm not mad at you.

It was never easy for Sungjin and Younghyun being miles away from each other because they decided that they want to pursue their passion and then be together when the right time comes.

Matter of maturity, Dowoon said.

With that being said, it's hard for Sungjin to monitor Younghyun who doesn't take care of himself when unsupervised. He's always nervous whenever the younger don't annoy him for days – _something's happened_. And guess what? He's right.

Younghyun was getting better when he decided to message Sungjin that he was in fact, getting better.

They exchanged messages just like before but Younghyun noticed the change in the atmosphere with Sungjin when he facetimed him. His expression was stoic, like he's trying to read his boyfriend's face but the conclusion he can only come up is that he's mad.

After seemingly endless moment, the awkward silence between them, Younghyun started.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know it's inevitable. The deadlines, everything–"

"Baby— are you really feeling better?"

"Yes. Look, I'm in bed, resting!"

"Your appetite.. is it back yet?"

"Surprisingly, no–"

"But you eat?"

"I try–"

"What do you mean try?"

"When I try to eat, I always end up losing my appetite or–"

The change in Sungjin's face (again) worries Younghyun too much. Younghyun is panicking, he can't coo his boyfriend now as he's afraid on what's to come. Like okay, he can just tackle him if they're together.. _If_.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

When Sungjin heard that sentence, he must have realized that his face was not a fancy sight to see at all. Then he replied, with a softer expression, "I'm not mad, Younghyun. I'm just.. I just don't like seeing you sick and I can't help you."

The recovering person just can't help but to smile at his boyfriend's actions. "Sungjin, listen to me. You're helping me more than you think. You're keeping me sane and not go batshit wild, just saying. Your constant reminders keep me in tact. So, don't ever think you're not helping me because you do. In a lot of ways you probably never thought."

Hearing that from Younghyun made Sungjin smile. A faint _I missed that smile_ can be heard and suddenly, they feel like everything's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i am back on my bullshit. LOOOOL. sorry i haven't proofread this, it's 3am when i got this inspiration and - if i don't post it this as soon as i finish it then i'll NEVER post it so i'm so sorry this is just one of the messy drabbles i gotnfjdj but thank you for reading if you've read up to this point!


End file.
